Hallelujah
by just.another.fan.09
Summary: Cho could have ruined harry,been his greatest downfall, and harry, knows it, so he writes a song about what would have happened.


Ginny looked through her wardrobe, looking for something fit for a disco. Dumbledore had recently decided to have a school disco; it would be nice to have something to take people's minds of Voldimort for once. She found a pair of dark denim skinny legs and a pair of black boots that lavender brown had given her once she grew out of them. She also found a black, stylish waistcoat.

"Now what to wear for a top," she thought to herself. And then she saw it, a sparkly dark purple singlet that she thought she lost.

"Perfect!" she yelled.

"Wow, great top"

Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing in her doorway.

"Thanks," replied Ginny, "I thought I lost it."

"Good thing you didn't, "said Hermione, "it's awesome."

"Yeah, what are you wearing tonight Hermione?"

"This" she replied, she took off her coat to reveal a pair of skinny legs, black heals and a singlet.

"Nice"

"Thankyou" replied Hermione, "I hope Ron likes it."

"Oh please, he wouldn't mind if you were going in a tracksuit, you could turn up naked if you wanted to, I bet he'd really like that."

Hermione laughed a goodbye and went off to put on her makeup and Ginny did the same, after getting changed.

A while later, Ginny went down to the common room, and was greeted with stares and woof-whistles.

Then Ron and harry came over. Not before giving the boy's death glares.

"Wow, you look great." commented harry.

"You could cover up a bit more," said Ron

"Oh please, if lavender brown can dress like that, I think this is more than acceptable." said Ginny. Sure enough, a few metres away were lavender brown, dressed in a tight mini skirt and a single that didn't even reach her belly button.

The argumentative Ron was suddenly left behind when he saw Hermione walk down the stairs, and ran off to great her almost whispering,

"Hermione..."

Harry and Ginny, looked at each other and mocked Ron's, "Hermione.."

"So Ginny, going to the ball with anyone?" asked harry.

"Nah, what about you?" she replied.

"No" said harry sadly.

"Oh that's right," said Ginny. "I heard you broke up with Cho, I'm sorry"

"It had to be done, I just didn't like her like I did before."

"Well, I hope you all right, and just for the record, I don't think Cho was right for you, she would have ruined you. You did the right thing."

"Thanks"

"Well I'm gonna head to the disco, want to come?" asked Ginny.

"Nah I gotta finish an essay, I'll be down in a bit."

"All right, Cya"

"Cya"

__________________________________________________________________________________

As Ginny walked into the great hall she was amazed at the brightness. There were lights charmed to swing round in all different directions. And streamers and other decorations around the place, and of course very loud music. She danced around with her friends for a bit and went to sit down. Then suddenly, Dumbledore came up to the stage.

"I am pleased to inform you that you have a special someone performing for you tonight, our own, harry potter!" he said, making the entire room erupt in applause. And then the music started.

I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty

In the moonlight

Overthrew you

She tied you

To a kitchen chair

She broke your throne,

She cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you'd let me know

What's real and going on below

But now you never show it to me do you?

Remember when I moved in you?

The holy dark was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

And all I ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Once harry finished the song, there was a stunned silence before the room erupted in applause again. Harry slowly turned and walked backstage. Ginny snuck away from the crowd, and went to find harry, after a bit of looking she found him sitting on a rocking bench in a small garden.

"Hi harry." said Ginny

"Hi" replied harry, without a single movement.

"That was a wonderful song."

"Thanks"

"Was it about Cho?"

"Yeah," said harry, "I wrote it today, it felt like it had to be sung."

"I had no idea you could sing like that" complimented Ginny."

"Yeah," said harry, "neither did I."

"Harry..."

Ginny sentence was cut short by Harry's lips colliding with hers, fireworks were going on inside her head, and then the broke apart.

"Wow" was all Ginny could say.

"Yeah," said harry, "wow."

"Come on, let's go back," Ginny held out her hand and harry took it, and they slowly walked back to the disco talking quietly, they both new, that what had happened was meant to, it was destined.


End file.
